


Winter Wonderland (Not!)

by dragongirl_3745



Series: Challenge Fics for Game of Cards LJ Community [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirl_3745/pseuds/dragongirl_3745
Summary: Oswald hates winter.  Ed makes things better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'ed, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is for GameOfCards LJ community December Team Battle: Winter prompt.

“Gabe. Take me home.”

Gabe nodded shortly and silently escorted his boss, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, out of Gotham City Hall and to his limo. Normally Oswald would not let Gabe touch him in anyway, but with as slippery as the cement outside City Hall was, the last thing Oswald wanted to do was faceplant onto the cement in front of his constituents and the reporters that always seemed to flock there. The driver opened the door and it was with great relief that Oswald settled into the seat, letting the warmth of the interior wash over him. Winter was not a good season for Oswald Cobblepot. It was cold, wet, icy, horrible and he hated it because it was hell on his body; reason one for getting home as soon as possible.

Add in the aching hips from the limp due to his injured knee, his aching back due to his hips, and his aching head because his body just wanted to be that way, winter made for a miserable time. Not to mention the threat of slipping and falling on icy streets and sidewalks; always a possibility for someone with the disability that Oswald had. Oswald sighed, thoroughly exhausted, and let his dark-haired head thump back against the headrest. He’d not wanted to go to the meeting, but appearances must be kept and he’d gone. He’d accomplished exactly what he’d wanted though: through intimidation, threats, and blackmail, the new children’s home for Gotham’s orphans would break ground in the spring. Still, he could not wait to get home and relax. 

Oswald thought of the second reason to get home and felt a smile play across his lips. When he’d left for the meeting, Edward Nygma, his best friend, chief-of-staff, and husband of six months, and Olga, his housekeeper, had been quite involved in a cooking-and-baking spree. Oswald had considered bringing Ed along, but the man had been very involved and Olga had seemed to actually enjoy Ed’s presence for a change, so Oswald had left the two to their cooking and baking. Oswald still wasn’t sure at what point Ed and Olga had started to make peace with each other, but he was glad for it. Between Olga’s excellent meals and Ed’s excellent desserts, Oswald had started to gain weight for a change. 

As the limo left Gotham’s city limits, Oswald watched the passing scenery and saw the instant the snow began to fall lightly. He sighed; it was pretty to look at, but not much fun to be out in. He disliked being cold. Some ten minutes later, the limo was pulling up the drive to the front of the mansion that had been his late father’s, and was now his. With an ache in his heart, he wished that both his parents had lived to see him become Mayor. 

He waited, impatient now that he was home, for Gabe to open the car door. Once he did, Oswald eased himself out of the limo. He stood for a moment and gripped his cane tightly as he contemplated the already slightly snow-covered staircase leading up to the front door of the mansion. Oswald regarded the steel-gray sky and the snow falling for a moment in disgust, then turned to Gabe, who was standing like a rock beside him. 

“Go on home, Gabe. It looks like a storm may be coming. I won’t be leaving home for the next few days.” 

“Yes, boss. Thanks.” 

Gabe turned to look at the driver, who grinned. Gabe climbed back in and the limo turned in a circle to head behind the mansion to the garage and the servants’ house where Olga, two maids, Gabe, and Henry (the limo driver) resided. Oswald shivered in the cold air and slowly made his way towards the staircase. As he carefully started up, the front door opened and his husband and best friend came down the stairs to meet him. Edward Nygma quickly slipped an arm around Oswald’s waist. Ed was one of the few people Oswald would allow to help him and everyone knew it. The two men made their way up the stairs and into the warmth of the mansion. 

Oswald shuddered in relief as the heat washed over him and as Ed began to divest him of his winter coat. He didn’t even realize that he was still shivering until Ed, with concerned brown eyes watching him from behind his glasses, caught up Oswald’s hands and began rubbing them vigorously between his own. Heat of a different sort washed over Oswald. Warmth and desire swamped him; his face flushed and he looked away from Ed’s eyes. It took a couple more minutes for the shivering to stop and Oswald totally enjoyed his husband’s touch for the duration. 

“Please tell me that nothing has come up that needs me to leave this house again.” Oswald ordered Ed with a slight smile.

Ed smiled back and shook his head. He gave Oswald’s hands a final rub, then released them, only to tangle his fingers with Oswald’s. Oswald sighed silently and lightly pulled at Ed’s hands. Ed went easily to him and met Oswald’s lips with his own. When they broke apart, Ed smirked at the glistening wet lips and slightly glazed look in Oswald’s eyes. Oswald ran his tongue over his own lips to get more of Ed’s taste.

“The rest of the day is clear. And tomorrow is clear as well. Quite possibly the day after that too. There’s supposed to be a snow storm coming in this afternoon and lasting through tomorrow and the following day. I doubt anyone will want to go out. The report is that there will be an “epic” amount of snowfall, at least a couple of feet, if not more.”

Oswald’s eyes lit up in delight at the news that he wouldn’t have to go back out in the cold. He moved slowly towards the staircase leading to the second floor and the main bedroom suite. He had plans to draw a hot bath and soak the aches away; maybe that would also help the slight headache he’d been developing to go away as well. Oswald was very aware of Ed walking beside him up the stairs, their arms brushing occasionally. As the husbands gained the second floor and headed to their bedroom, a thought occurred to Oswald. 

He stopped outside their bedroom and turned to look at Ed, who stopped as well and met his eyes with a questioning look.

“Is Olga here? Or did you send her home?” 

“I sent her home. We’re sufficient enough to get by for three days; with the food she prepared and the desserts I made, we’re set.” 

Oswald smiled. He found he did that a lot around Ed. Another thought occurred to him: he and Ed were the only ones in the mansion. It didn’t happen often that Oswald and Ed found themselves alone in the house, without staff around. Oswald felt his heartbeat kick up slightly at the realization. He let a breath out slowly and nodded slightly. 

“My body hurts, Ed. I’m going to soak in the bath for a while. Would you keep me company?” 

Ed caught the meaning in his husband’s words and carefully considered his response.

“Yes, of course. But if you’re in too much pain, I’m only going to help bathe you. I refuse to hurt you. I’ve hurt you too much in the past.” 

Oswald’s eyes narrowed at his husband’s words. He was tempted to contradict Ed; he was always willing for sex, but he held his tongue and listened to what his husband was saying. Understanding dawned, and Oswald nodded his agreement. Ed studied Oswald for a few moments to get an understanding of how much pain Oswald was in; quite a lot it appeared. Ed nodded and trailed Oswald into their bedroom, noting how Oswald moved slowly, mapping the places (knee, hips, back, neck) he was sure were hurting Oswald the most.

Ed moved over to the fireplace and tossed a few more logs into it, watching as the flames rose up at the fuel. He wanted the room warm for Oswald. He turned to find Oswald standing at the bedroom window, looking out at the now freezing rain whipping against it. Ed approached his husband and wrapped his arms around Oswald from behind. Oswald sighed and just leaned back against his husband, revelling in the fact that he even got to have this man holding him so close. 

“I’m very pleased that the meeting ended when it did. I would have hated to have you out in this, trying to get home. Did the meeting go well?” Ed’s asked softly.

“Very well. The orphans of Gotham will have a home next year; we break ground in the spring. And that means hiring good administrators and employees. More jobs for the citizens of Gotham.” Oswald’s voice held deep satisfaction.

Ed grinned and turned his husband to face him. He cupped Oswald’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply. Oswald melted into Ed, losing himself in the kiss and the heat of his husband’s body against his. Some long, sweet moments later, Ed broke the kiss and lightly caressed Oswald’s flushed face. Oswald sighed and opened his eyes to meet Ed’s. 

“Who was leading the meeting: Mr. Penguin or Mayor Cobblepot?” Ed questioned, half suspecting that he knew the answer already. 

The smile that crossed Oswald’s face was pure Penguin. Ed could only laugh in delight, which pleased Oswald to no end. Ed studied his husband for a moment longer. It took no time for Ed to realize that Oswald was shivering slightly. Before he pulled away from Oswald, he bent his head down to place a lingering kiss against the side of Oswald’s neck, then took his hand to lead him to the bathroom. 

The husbands stepped into the bathroom and Oswald regarded the gorgeous clawfoot bathtub waiting to be filled with soothing hot water with great pleasure. As he started the water running as hot as he could stand it, Ed moved over to the cabinet and removed two soft towels and a washcloth. Ed turned back to his husband and walked over to Oswald, setting the towels on the bathroom counter and laying the washcloth over the edge of the tub. Oswald turned when he felt Ed’s hands on his shoulders. He stood still and allowed his husband to undress him. 

He shivered as Ed’s hands brushed against his skin and soon Oswald was standing bare before his husband, feeling himself flush at the banked heat in Ed’s eyes as the other man’s eyes trailed over Oswald’s body. Ed couldn’t resist and pulled Oswald close, who shuddered with something other than chill at the feeling of a fully-clothed Edward pressing against him. Oswald went easily into Ed’s arms and melted against him as Ed’s mouth covered his. Oswald lost track of time during the kiss, and protested when Ed pulled slowly away. Ed lightly brushed his hands down Oswald’s arms, enjoying the warmth of Oswald’s skin against his hands.

“You wanted a bath, love. You’ll have my hands on you later.”

Oswald’s eyes darkened with desire at his husband’s words. He watched as Ed rolled up the sleeves of the dark green shirt he was wearing and Oswald went to the tub to add the bath salt he liked the most; the one that eased the pain in his body the best. He shut off the water at the desired level and eased himself into the near scalding water, Ed’s hands supporting him as they always did. Even as he slid down into the tub and settled against the back of it, he could feel the heat of the water soaking into his body and easing the aches. He slowly slid under the water and held himself there for a few moments, then slid back up; slicking his wet hair back. He leaned back against the tub and watched as Ed settled on the floor mat beside the tub near Oswald’s head.

“Lean forward, Oswald. I want to start with your neck and shoulders.”

Oswald did as asked and couldn’t contain the groan the fell from his lips as Ed’s fingers found every sore spot on the back of his neck and shoulders. Even as Ed pressed firmly on those spots, Oswald rode out the brief flare of pain, because the relief from the pain immediately afterwards nearly brought Oswald to tears. Once Ed eased the sore spots, he proceeded to massage the back of Oswald’s neck. Between the heat and steam of the water and Ed’s fantastic hands on him, Oswald was floating on pleasure.

“Let me have your left arm now, darling.” Ed’s voice was soft. 

Oswald brought up his arm and whimpered in pleasure/pain as Ed started working down. He settled back and just let himself relax and enjoy the feel of Ed’s wet hands on his slick skin. He opened his eyes when Ed submerged his arm in the hot water again and slowly tracked Ed as he stood to move to the other side of the tub. Ed settled on the floor again and took Oswald’s right arm and started again. Oswald whimpered softly as Ed worked out tension and pain that Oswald hadn’t been aware he’d been in. He sighed as Ed submerged his right arm back into the water. 

“Where did you learn to do that? And when?” Oswald’s words were almost slurring.

“I took a class shortly after I met you. I had hoped that if we became friends that I could maybe help ease your pain.” Ed’s voice was soft and soothing. 

“I’m glad you did, because you have. I think my headache has gone away.” Oswald stated in surprised pleasure. 

“Good! Because I want to do the rest of your body.” 

“You can do me anytime, Ed.” 

Ed blinked and grinned in amusement when he realized how his words had been taken. Oswald smiled back in delight at Ed’s amusement and started to push himself up to get out of the tub. Ed’s hands where suddenly there on his arms, helping Oswald to stand and stabilize him as he stepped out of the tub. Ed caught up one of the towels in his hands and quickly wrapped it around Oswald’s body. Oswald sighed in pleasure as Ed proceeded to dry him off. 

Once Ed deemed Oswald dry, he pulled the plug in the tub and, taking Oswald’s hand, walked with him out into the bedroom and over to the bed. Oswald glanced at the window and detoured over to it, uncaring of his nudity; no one could see him from the second floor anyway even on a good day. With the way the wind was slapping the snow against the glass of the window, Oswald doubted anyone could see anything at all. He felt Ed come up behind him and wasn’t surprised when Ed hugged him. He leaned back against his husband to again enjoy the feeling of a fully-clothed Ed against his naked back. 

The two men watched the snow storm for a few moments, then Ed pulled back and guided Oswald to the bed. Oswald watched as Ed pulled the quilts and blankets down to the foot of the bed and picked up the bottle of massage oil from the bedside table. Ed turned to look at Oswald, who smiled at him and crawled onto the bed, kneeling in the middle of it. He didn’t immediately stretch out face down though; he looked over at Ed with a pointed look.

“You’re overdressed, Ed. Take off your clothes.” 

Ed smirked, set the massage oil back down, and slowly took off his clothing, drawing it out because he could see how much Oswald was enjoying the sight. Ed stopped when he got to his t-shirt and boxers, deciding not to undress completely. Oswald protested, but he could see that Ed wasn’t going to budge and strip the rest of the way. Oswald just sighed and, because it was too much work to get annoyed with Ed at the moment, snagged Ed’s pillow and flopped facedown onto the bed. He got himself comfortable and felt the bed dip as Ed settled beside him. 

He sighed out a breath when he felt Ed’s slick hands on his back. Oswald didn’t even try to suppress the soft moans that fell from his lips as Ed’s hands worked out all the aches and pains in his back. Ed’s hands slid easily down Oswald’s back, feeling the way Oswald relaxed as the various aches he carried in his body faded away. He also knew the moment when Oswald dropped of to sleep. Ed kept up with the massage, knowing that Oswald would feel even better for it when he woke up.

He let his hands glide over Oswald’s hips, pressing firmly into certain spots that he knew from observation caused problems. Ed continued down, sliding over Oswald’s buttocks, ignoring the soft unconscious sigh from his husband. He softened his touch when he reached the right knee, knowing that any type of pressure could hurt. The last thing Ed wanted to do was cause Oswald pain, even if he was unaware of it. Ed finished with a foot massage. He eased off the bed only long enough to pull the bed sheet up to cover his love and to wash the oil off his hands. 

As Ed returned to the bedroom, the lights flickered briefly and Ed moved to look out the bedroom window yet again; observing the sleet now falling. Ed tilted his head to the side, considered the fact that they could very well lose electricity due to the snow and ice, and wandered over to the closet, knowing there were candles stored there. He knew that they’d be warm enough with the blankets and the fire. Ed quickly set up the candles around the room and lit them. He moved over to the bed and slid under the covers settling in beside Oswald. He propped himself against the headboard and reached for his book. Ed lost himself in his book and Oswald dreamed pleasant dreams of the soft hands and soft voice of his husband.


End file.
